Le Pyjama Anti-Viol
by Lamichoukette
Summary: Sebastian VS le pyjama anti-viol de Blaine, qui réussira à avoir le dessus ?


**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages/Pairing : **Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson (Seblaine)

**Rating : **Orange/T

**Chapitre : **Un seul (One-Shot)

**Genre : **Comédie, folie, cycle de la vie (ouais c'est le genre qui est mis pour le genre dans la version du site efp fanfic)

**Warning :** Aucun

**Résumé : **[Joyeux Dimanche Seblaine ] Fiction participant à la Seblaine!Sunday. "Sebastian VS le pyjama anti-viol de Blaine, qui réussira à avoir le dessus ?"

**Auteur/Traducteur :** Fanfiction "Il Pigiama Antistupro" écrite par IrishMarti et traduite de l'italien par Lamichoukette.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a aucun but lucratif. Le texte d'origine appartient à IrishMarti et j'ai entièrement fait la traduction en français.

Lien Original de la fiction : www .efpfanfic view ?sid=1373662&i=1 (sans les espaces)

* * *

**Le Pyjama Anti-Viol**

Sebastian était un grand amateur des vendredis soir, et ce n'était pas pour une question de Week-End, ou de fêtes, ou de soirées à la maison à se relaxer en attendant deux jours de doux farniente.

Les vendredis soirs étaient devenus dernièrement l'unique soirée où il réussissait à rester avec Blaine sans avoir d'empêchements ou de programmes étranges. Ces derniers temps il avait remarqué quelle était la seule soirée de la semaine où aucun des deux n'étaient particulièrement fatigués pour pouvoir vraiment profiter de leur jeunesse et des joies du sexe qu'il y avait avec certitude dans un couple solide.

Et, sincèrement, Sebastian avait hâte d'arriver à la maison pour plaquer Blaine contre un mur, ou la table de la cuisine, ou n'importe quelles autres surfaces plates et faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment les yeux de fatigue.

C'était désormais le programme de leur vendredi soir : sexe dès que Sebastian arrivait à la maison, dîner rigoureusement froid et consommé en vitesse, sexe dans la douche et sexe au lit. Certaines fois ils ne suivaient même pas cet ordre et souvent ils oubliaient de dîner, mais ça n'importait pas vraiment. Ils étaient jeunes, ils pouvaient se permettre de sauter quelques repas. Aussi parce que d'habitude Sebastian se levait à trois heures du matin pour se faire un sandwich avec du Nutella et calmer l'estomac qui gargouillait.

Il ne réussissait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Blaine pendant qu'il revenait à la maison ces vendredi soirs : il risqua même un accident dans la rue mais, par chance, il réussit à arriver sain et sauf à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à l'extérieur de la ville. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse, trop excité pour attendre l'ascenseur, et ouvrit la porte de la maison avec un sourire sur les lèvres, déjà prêt à enlever sa cravate du cou et déshabiller Blaine directement à l'entrée. Il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, entendant Blaine l'appeler de la cuisine. Il déglutit excité, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise et en pensant à son merveilleux petit-ami étendu sur la table de la cuisine, peut-être recouvert de cette crème au chocolat qu'ils utilisaient de temps en temps…

Mais, quand Sebastian entra dans la pièce, toutes les pensées obscènes sur comment il se serait fait Blaine ce soir partirent en fumée.

Blaine portait _ce_ pyjama. Celui que lui avait offert Cooper à Noël, d'un vert dégoûtant et avec une série d'animaux imprimés dessus qui étaient plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Sebastian l'appelait le «_ pyjama anti-viol_ » parce que, avec ça dessus, il était sûr à cent pour cent que Blaine se transformait de l'être humain le plus beau du monde à l'individu le plus irregardable de la création entière.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait de particulier dans ce vêtement, mais il rendait tout beaucoup plus…_laid_.

Les pantalons déformés cachaient complètement le derrière de Blaine, qui semblait vraiment sans cul.*

Le pull était fait de manière étrange et, au-delà de ça il le faisait ressembler à un bossu, lui rajoutait du ventre, et Sebastian était plutôt sûr que Blaine avait des abdominaux à se damner, avec ce pyjama, il semblait comme un de ces garçons avec un ventre rempli de bière. **

Et, pour finir, le duvet très excitant que Blaine gardait de temps en temps, en portant ce pyjama, il devenait horrible : rêche, négligé, et absolument obscène.

En un instant, Blaine passait de super sexy à être répulsif.

Sebastian détestait vraiment ce pyjama, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, mais il n'avait jamais eu non plus le courage de dire à Blaine qu'il devenait monstrueux en portant ce vêtement. En somme, il n'aurait pas été un bon fiancé à lui faire remarquer une chose du genre.

En un instant il sentit toute l'excitation disparaître d'un coup, et l'envie qu'il avait de Blaine s'en est allée exactement comme elle était venue, en un éclair et sans laisser de trace.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

Sebastian déglutit attristé que ses plans pour la soirée furent détruits.

« Oui, bah…tout va bien. Et toi ? » il se sentait même mal à l'aise de lui parler. Maudit pyjama.

« Je suis un peu fatigué…j'ai téléchargé quelques films pour ce soir, ça te dit d'en voir quelques-uns ? Je suis crevé… »

Sebastian acquiesça, se retournant et lui tournant le dos. « Je vais d'abord prendre une douche. »

Il dit ces paroles de la façon la plus froide possible, presque comme s'il fût fâché, en cherchant à s'enlever de l'esprit l'image de Blaine portant cette chose. Le beau garçon n'était absolument pas fâché, pas avec Blaine du moins…mais était-ce possible d'être furieux contre un bout de tissu ?

Il ne réussit même pas à se détendre un peu dans la douche : toute l'envie qu'il avait, s'était en allée, prit dans le tourbillon du pyjama anti-viol.

* * *

Sebastian se réveilla tôt ce dimanche matin : il faisait encore nuit et il était plutôt sûr qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à disposition.

Au lieu de se recroqueviller encore plus sur son oreiller et sa couette, et bien, il se retourna, sentant le corps chaud de Blaine dormir à côté de lui.

Dieu, qu'il voulait le réveiller en l'embrassant et jusqu'à l'aube le faire gémir sous les draps.

Encore à moitié endormi, il sourit gardant les yeux fermés et fit glisser sa main pour chercher le bord du pantalon de Blaine, prêt à mettre sa tête sous les draps et commencer une des choses qu'il savait faire le mieux. Mais il s'arrêta n'ayant à peine touché le tissu du pantalon de pyjama de son petit-ami. Rugueux, brute, piquant. _Le pyjama anti-viol_.

Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant insatisfait et il se releva sur son coude pour regarder Blaine reposer à ses côtés. Il ne réussit pas à retenir une grimace en le voyant dormir de cette façon.

Depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Sebastian avait toujours été sûr que Blaine fût un ange, tant il était beau pendant qu'il dormait. Il prenait toujours un tas de photographies quand il était assoupi parce que vraiment c'était un spectacle, photos qu'il pouvait regarder quand il était au travail et qu'il lui manquait particulièrement.

Mais le spectacle devant ses yeux était tout sauf divin.

Cet horrible pyjama rendait son ange absolument irregardable, tout ébouriffé entre les draps, avec la bouche ouverte et cette barbe qui était vraiment la chose la moins sexy du monde.

Sebastian soupira et le recouvrit pour son bien, se tournant de l'autre côté attristé et cherchant des possible solutions pour se débarrasser de ce pyjama inutile qui était en train de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

« A quelle heure tu rentres ce soir ? »

« Tard, je dois finir des trucs au bureau… »

Sebastian soupira appuyant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, entendant Blaine se lamentant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pff, tu me manques…tu es toujours au bureau dernièrement. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu sais que je préférerais être à la maison avec toi… »

Il y eu un moment de silence de l'autre côté du téléphone, avant que Blaine ne parle de nouveau.

« Mais alors maintenant tu es seul au bureau pour la pause déjeuner ?

« Oui, je ne veux pas aller à la cantine. »

« Alors tu es _tout seul_ ? »

« Oui, Blaine. »

« Tout seul, tout seul ? »

« Je t'ai dit oui, mais pourquoi ça t'intéresses tellement ? »

« Parce que tu me manques, et je suis à la maison…tu sais,_ tout seul_… »

Il fallut un instant à Sebastian pour considérer ce qu'était en train de lui dire Blaine et, quand il y arriva, une décharge d'adrénaline le parcouru de haut en bas.

« Tu es en train de suggérer de faire ce que je pense que tu es train de suggérer de faire ? »

« Tu sais, tu devrais fermer à clé la porte de ton bureau… »la réponse arriva d'une voix langoureuse, et Sebastian se leva en un instant, pour se fermer à l'intérieur et dénouer la ceinture de son pantalon tandis qu'il revenait sur sa chaise roulante.

« Tes idées me plaisent…tu me manques aussi, tu sais ? »

« Je le soupçonnais…tu sais je suis dans notre chambre et je voudrais tellement que tu sois là avec moi…. »

Sebastian se l'imagina, peut-être portant ce costume qu'il utilisait pour le travail qu'il lui faisait un derrière superbe, étendu sur leur lit se touchant au-dessus du pantalon, les joues rouges et les yeux entrouverts.

Il mit une main sur son intimité sans trop de cérémonie et s'abandonna contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » demanda-t-il, imaginant que la réponse soit très similaire à _Rien, je suis nu et je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi._

« Je suis en _pyjama_ et je suis en train de penser à toi qui me l'enlève et - »

Non. Non, non, non, non. Tous les vêtements du monde_ mais_ _pas le pyjama_ !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama ? » dit-il énervé, sentant ses épaules se raidir.

« Je suis resté à la maison ce matin, donc je l'ai gardé sur moi…pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? »

Parce que le mal était fait maintenant, parce qu'à cet instant dans l'esprit de Sebastian il y avait seulement Blaine avec ce diable de pyjama anti-viol qui était la chose la plus horripilante qui soit, parce que désormais le sexe téléphonique n'était plus vraiment possible.

«Ecoutes, je… je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir quand j'arrive à la maison. »

« _Quoi ?_ Mais Sebastian qu'est-ce qu'il -»

Il raccrocha le téléphone se sentant presque coupable, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une photo de lui et Blaine avec un soupir, puis éteignit son portable et arrangea son pantalon.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

* * *

Jeudi soir Sebastian rentra à la maison tranquillement, fermant la porte derrière lui et sentant la fatigue d'une très mauvaise journée peser sur lui.

Il aurait dû aller au sport, mais il était vraiment épuisé et l'unique chose dont il avait besoin c'était Blaine et, si possible, un peu de sexe pour faire réduire la tension qu'il sentait tenailler son estomac.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il leva le regard dès qu'il entendit les paroles de Blaine résonner dans la pièce, prêt à lui sourire, aller à sa rencontre et l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

_Le pyjama. Pourquoi_ Blaine portait encore ce diable de pyjama ?

Ce n'était pas possible, pas ce soir, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non non non non !

En peu de temps, il perdit définitivement patience.

Il s'avança vers lui sans dire un mot, le prit par le poignet et le traîna directement dans leur chambre, ignorant ses « _Sebastian mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_ » et « _Qu'est-ce que diable es-tu en train de faire ?_ »

Une fois devant le lit, malgré la répulsion qu'il avait à voir son Blaine porter cette horrible chose, il réussit va savoir comment à lui arracher littéralement le haut sur lui –il entendit un crack du tissu qui se déchirait- et à lui enlever son pantalon avant de le jeter sur le lit et de se lancer sur lui.

Il se serait sans doute repenti de ce comportement bestial, mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était loin de Blaine et de son horrible pyjama, donc peut-être que c'était aussi normal de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Il ne se sentit même pas un peu en faute à couvrir le corps de Blaine de suçons –_Dieu_, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué- et de le prendre par derrière de façon très sauvage et possessive, lui donnant même une fessée, et en lui disant toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire le jour d'avant, quand ils avaient essayés de faire du sexe au téléphone.

Ce fût une chose très sauvage, bruyante et assurément différente de la façon dont ils avaient l'habitude de faire l'amour, mais Sebastian ne réussit pas à trouver la force de s'arrêter et la manière dont Blaine jurer, cela semblait lui plaire aussi.

Une heure après, ils étaient allongés entre les draps défaits, sales et en sueur, encore haletants pour tout l'exercice physique qu'ils avaient fait. Sebastian voulait encore dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Il devait aussi lui donner une explication pour ce comportement et, vider son sac à propos du pyjama.

« Mais alors… » murmura Blaine fixant tout à coup le plafond « ….tu me trouves encore attirant ? »

Sebastian se mit presque à rire. « Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne de plus sexy pour moi que toi. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas te trouver attirant ? »

Sebastian se releva sur un coude pour regarder Blaine et son expression triste fixant le lampadaire.

« Parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu ne me touches même plus. Je pensais…. » Blaine déglutit, presque embarrassé « Je pensais que tu avais un amant. »

« Tu es en train de plaisanter j'espère. »

« Non…Les doutes me sont venus quand hier tu as même refusé de faire le sexe au téléphone. C'est-à-dire, toi qui refuse une chose pareil ! Toi qui au mariage de mon frère a mis une main dans mon pantalon quand nous étions assis à la table des témoins ! »

« Blaine je… »

Voilà, était arrivé le moment de vider son sac parce que, au fond, Blaine avait raison. « C'est la faute du_ pyjama_. »

Blaine le regarda pendant un instant déconcerté. « Excuse-moi ? »

Sebastian soupira, se sentant idiot. « C'est ce pyjama que tu mets qui est un peu…il te fait devenir…horrible. C'est un anti-viol. Il me fait passer toute l'envie que j'ai de toi en une nanoseconde. »

Blaine le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Je suis très sérieux au contraire, il te fait ressembler à un quinquagénaire. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? _Mon Dieu_, tu es un idiot. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules, s'allongeant pour serrer Blaine dans une étreinte, mais il ne répondit pas : il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et avec ce baiser fût rétabli le calme et l'harmonie entre eux.

Depuis ce soir, les pyjamas furent officiellement bannis de leur maison.

* * *

**Note d'Auteur** : Sebastian ne serait pas d'accord avec moi, mais VIVE LE PYJAMA ANTI-VIOL !

Le pyjama anti-viol a beau ne pas être sexy, mais mon dieu, c'est la chose la plus confortable du monde, et je défis quiconque de dire le contraire! Oh u.u

Merci énormément à Cecilia pour le prompt parce qu'il est merveilleux, et à ma moitié (bêta) pour avoir tout corrigé. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

(Cette semaine je devrais réussir à mettre à jour "27") - autre fiction de l'auteur.

A bientôt et bon Seblaine Sunday,

Marti

**Note de Traduction :** *fondoschiena (sans cul) : Merci Google Images pour m'avoir fait comprendre ce que voulait dire ce mot.

**con la pancetta da birra : littéralement ça veut dire "avec le ventre de bière", mais je trouvais ça tellement moche en français, que je l'ai remanié. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Une fois de plus c'est un plaisir pour moi de traduire une fiction de l'italien au français, parce que la traduction c'est juste fantastique et l'italien l'est encore plus ! Je suis quelque peu déçue par cette traduction je l'avoue, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de fautes malgré mes nombreuses relectures, mais je n'avais pas ma bêta avec moi (snif). Sinon j'ai trouvé ce texte à la fois mignon et drôle et avec l'autorisation de l'auteur bien entendu, j'ai décidé de vous la traduire. J'ai traduit les 3 derniers paragraphes en seulement 2 heures, car je voulais que ce soit absolument prêt avant le départ de ma merveilleuse Elhe'. Vos avis, reviews et autre sont acceptés avec plaisir. Merci pour l'auteur de lire cette fiction, car IrishMarti est mon auteur italienne préférée en matière de Seblaine. A vos claviers !

Et merci encore et encore de lire ! (Je pense rajouter une page remerciement à ma précédente traduction, vous avez été formidable !)


End file.
